The Law of Identity
Summary The Law of Identity is the true god of Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou. It shares an existence with Keena Soga, but has also appeared as other people, such as Rimu Sudou, Bouichirou Yamato's guidance teacher and lover. Even though it and Keena share the same identity, their personalities, knowledge and power are vastly different. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: The Law of Identity, True God, God of the Old Planet, God of Salvation, Cruel God, Keena Soga, Rimu Sudou Origin: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Gender: Genderless; shares the identity of Keena, who is female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Power Nullification, Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation, BFR, Subjective Reality, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Acausality (Types 4 and 5), Creation, Existence Erasure, Probability Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 10), Large Size (Type 11; Perceived all creation as only fiction), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Casted aside her earthly form together with Akuto, leaving a void where only emptiness resides), Non-Corporeal, Invisibility, Flight Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (It lies in its nature to be at the top of all hierarchies of stories regardless of scale. Should be above Akuto Sai's Void Body which, as a resident of the Anti-Universe, exists beyond any possible hierarchy of stories) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerverse level Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (She has stated that there are certain things that not even she knows) Weaknesses: None notable Feats A basic explanation about the Law of Identity (Volume 12 Chapter 2): That required thinking about the Law of Identity. At face value, that was the undeniable principle that you were yourself. The fact that you were the person who was thinking your thoughts could not be shaken and that had already been touched on when it came to proving the existence of the world. But what if the world were someone’s dream? That answer was also simple. The world was created by the storyteller known as the Law of Identity. Then what was the world? The world was fiction. But at the same time, the world was an absolute truth from inside that fiction. From the outside, it was fiction. From the inside, it was truth. What if one tried viewing the world as fictional from the outside perspective? How did the world come to be? Rejecting all but the Law of Identity would leave yourself facing the one Law of Identity all alone. That would be one origin. It was possible the one having the dream lived in a world that was itself the dream of someone in another world that was again someone else’s dream, but even if that chain continued back infinitely, one specific origin could be found by facing that one Law of Identity. That one would be the one who had taken in all existence and all life. That one would be too lonely to call a god. They would be a truly solitary individual. Then what was the world? All the miscellaneous things added to the Law of Identity would be the world. Even if the world was fictional to the Law of Identity, that fiction could be life with a will of its own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Law of Identity: The Law of Identity is the one who causes the recognition of "I am me" in beings. In other words, it is the undeniable principle that you are yourself. Without it, no being could recognize this. * The Top of All Story Hierarchies: The Law of Identity is the origin of all things. As such, for it, all things are like a dream or fiction. It can freely manipulate these stories in any way it pleases, creating every story that is describable. It lies in the nature of The Law of Identity to be the sole top of all such story hierarchies, even infinite ones, as even if an entity denies all things that it can as just being fiction, the one thing no entity can deny is its own recognition of "I am me", aka, The Law of Identity. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Text Users Category:Magic Users Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Wand Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Artland Category:Split Personalities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Probability Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1